Something Lacking
by alphonse18
Summary: "My grandfather was bat shit crazy. He believed the world would come to an end sooner or later by some form of apocalyptic bullshit. He made sure we knew what to do and how to do it, whether it was a nuclear war or an alien invasion. Who knew it'd be fucking /zombies/?" Bennett, 22, lives alone and is determined to find his older brother. With or without help. SLASH DARYL/OMC


**AN:** This is **SLASH**. With an **OMC** (Own Male Character) who is the main character. Set in when Rick first joins the group. Episode 2 I believe. He will most likely be paired up with DARYL. Got that? Daryl Dixon...

Not really Cannon. Some things may or may not happen in my story that has happened in any of the seasons of WD. (Though most the characters and their backgrounds will be the same of course!)

**Chapter One **

It was cloudy when the outbreak started.

I remember because it looked as if it were going to rain. Thunder booming and grey clouds covered the melancholy sky. I was excited because, where I'm from, it hardly ever rains.

I was watching the news. Well, the news was _on_. Usually, I never watch the news, but having no internet or phone, the only place to figure out what the weather would be is the news. And as much as I love the rain, I had to head off to the store soon, and only having a motorcycle as a vehicle, you see where the problem arises.

The power went out first.

Having not yet heard the news state for how long this storm would go on, I was for better of a word, annoyed. I knew I should have went the day before, seeing as the only thing in my cabinets were crackers and left over Lucky Charms without the marshmallows, and in the fridge overripe grapes and almost overdue strawberry milk.

Luckily, having bought a very small generator when I first moved in, that would only last a couple of hours, I went outside to switch it on…

Everything seemed _fine_ at first. Some children were playing a few houses down, taunting Mrs. Knobs, a plump old woman whose husband died years ago from alcohol poisoning; though for some reason, every time I look at her, it seems to me she was the one was at fault. He did have quite a sum of money, or so I was told.

As I switched on the generator, I noticed how quite it was. No birds or other animals seemed to be around. I headed back into the house, now with the generator humming, just in time to see the reporter say the storm was just going to pass over.

Making the quick decision to go ahead and get groceries, I grabbed the keys to my red motorcycle. Leaving the door unlocked, I hopped on the small bike. No one locks their doors around here; not unless they have something to hide. The crime rate is close to none and most people keep to themselves.

The drive is short and in no time I'm greeted by the large sign of the store. Only a few other cars are in the small parking lot I notice as I walk through the sliding doors, too cold air blasting on my face even if summer is quickly coming to a close. This store always seems to be freezing cold.

I grabbed a basket and rushed through the aisles, hoping to get the shopping trip over and done with. As I browsed through which pasta sauce would be best, the guy beside me gave a rather nasty cough. Glancing at him, I take a small step away from him. He looks disgustingly sick. Not something I want to get.

Ignoring his frequent coughs I grab a random jar, placing it in the basket so I can get away from him. When I'm done I go to the only open checkout line, relieved when no one is there. I quickly paid for my things and grabbed my bags, giving a quick 'thank you' to the cashier.

I remember that even though the lady on the news said the storm would pass, the sky had turned a nasty dark color. As I put my groceries in the small bag strapped to the motorcycle I glanced toward the store, the many windows leaving everything inside visible to people who might pass by. The sick man had seemingly stopped before the checkout line and the cashier had come around to see what was wrong.

For a second, time stood still. I remember feeling confused, and a little worried for the man. It had started to drizzle at that point and the small droplets of rain had stained my clothes, leaving dark marks as they hit.

I had narrowed my eyes in confusion when the man leaned close to the girl…and bit her.

Thunder boomed loudly at that moment and her mouth was open in a scream, unheard by anyone but to those in the store.

Gasping, I took a step back. "What the fuck."

But it wasn't just a bite, I noticed as I looked closer. He was fucking _eating her_.

Not having time to exactly process what was going on, a man who looked to be in his fifties came to see what was going on when he heard the girl yell. He had stopped in shock and recovered quickly, knocking the sick man off the still girl. Blood oozed out of her neck, tendons showing through the wound where it had been visciously ripped open.

When I looked back, the sick man was lying on the floor, head crushed and a pool of red around him. The man who looked to be in his fifties was breathing hard and look terrified, his hands and boots covered with the sick man's blood. He had glanced up, seeing me and I froze, wide eyed and not able to comprehend what the hell I just saw.

His mouth opened to speak, but before he could get a word out, the girl from before, who had been so still had rose from the ground, her movements messy and hunched. And right before my eyes she had attacked him, ripping off his ear with her teeth and grabbing at his hair, tearing it out in her hands.

He didn't give much a fight and I couldn't blink, let alone _move_ as he was torn open, intestines spilling out, mixing with the already red floor. When he stopped moving I made a sound that I'd later deny had come out of my mouth later and jumped when the girl slammed against the glass, obviously not satisfied with the half-eaten meal at her feet.

And though her face was a horrifying sight, the look in her eyes is something I'll never be able to forget. They held nothing in them.

_Nothing._

All signs of emotions and life vanished, even though the corpse was up and walking, biting, _devouring. _

I remember when I was younger and had a pet goldfish I often forgot to feed and it ended up dying. The fluorescent color of its orange body stayed the same but the glazed, emptiness in its eyes made me uncomfortable.

Cold drops of water had snapped me out of my muddled thoughts and I noticed the girl was making her way out of the store. She was slow as she was dragging a foot behind her and was making an odd grunting sound. I was finally able to move when I realized she was making her way towards _me_.

Jumping on the bike, the engine purred to life and I sped out of the parking lot, barely dodging the arms that tried to grab me.

I didn't notice that the children and Mrs. Knobs had gone inside to avoid the rain as I cut the engine, grabbed the grocery bags from the pouch and walked inside my house with calm steps, numb with shock. The TV was still on and I sat down on the couch, ignoring the slight wetness to my clothes.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance and I caught bits and pieces of what the reporter was saying. Things like 'staying calm' and 'safety precautions.'

Glancing down at the forgotten letter on the coffee table a shaking _boom_ echoes from somewhere nearby. Picking up the letter, I raise an eyebrow, seeing the lines '_put aside our differences and clear out Pops' old home to sell.' _

"Damnit," I had muttered, releasing a slow sigh through my nostrils, "Pops was _right_."

CHAPTER END


End file.
